


Late Night

by KibaSin



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29494134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KibaSin/pseuds/KibaSin
Summary: John had had a feeling that he would not be getting any sleep any time soon. This, though, was the icing on the cake. [Sherlock x Kagome; Inuyasha x BBC!Sherlock]
Kudos: 11





	Late Night

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the material used in order to construct this piece of material. _Inuyasha_ is copyrighted by Takahashi Rumiko, while BBC's _Sherlock_ is, of course, copy righted by the BBC network.

 **Genre:** General/Humor

 **Rating:** T

* * *

John Watson glanced up from his computer when he heard the light, resonating noise that sounded suspiciously like someone had knocked on the front door. It was not an odd occurrence, living with a Consulting Detective, but he frowned when he took a quick glance down at the time.

It was almost bloody midnight.

"Sherlock!" John called, knowing that the other man had locked himself inside his room several hours ago. He rarely ever slept it seemed, so there was little doubt in John's mind that Sherlock _must_ have heard the knock. The very least he could do was come out and deal with whoever wanted him at such a ridiculous hour in the night. "Are you going to get that?"

Another knock drew his attention toward the door once more.

Shutting the lid on his laptop with a sigh, John pushed himself up onto his feet. It was obvious which one of them was going to have to open the door. He muttered quietly to himself, pausing only a moment to call out to the detective when he was standing just outside his room. "Can you even _hear_ me in there?" he asked. There was no answer. _"No,_ of course you can't. You're probably still—"

The third knock was a bit louder.

"Yes, _yes,_ I'm coming!" John huffed. He was rather glad that Mrs. Hudson had gone out on holiday for the weekend, otherwise he was certain that he would have woken the poor woman with the yell.

The walk to the front door was rather short, but John still took a moment to inhale deeply once he grabbed onto the doorknob. He had a feeling that he was not going to get a wink of sleep once he opened the door. Then again, when was the last time he had properly slept since moving into 221B Baker Street alongside the famous Sherlock Holmes?

"I hope that you realize what time it," John finally pulled open the door, _"is…_ Oh, _'ello."_ John shut the door slightly, before swiftly pulling it open once more to make certain that his mind was not playing tricks on him. The woman on the other side merely lifted an eyebrow at him, probably thinking he was crazy. _"Um,_ who are you? Are you with Scotland Yard?"

 _"Hn,_ no?"

"Do you have the right address?" John could not help but ask. It was not every day that a pretty foreign girl suddenly showed up on the doorstep outside of the flat he and Sherlock shared. It was not outside the realm of possibility, true, but it was just not _normal._

The woman blinked, flashing her bright blue eyes several times, before holding up her cell phone. She smiled slightly, not quite looking directly at him anymore, as she said, "I would certainly hope that I have the correct address, yes."

John took a quick glance down toward the device she carried. In glowing yellow text it simply read, _Sherlock._ He felt his mouth twist into a frown, before turning to shout over his shoulder, _"Sherlock,_ there is—!"

"There's really no need to shout, John. I'm certain you are aware of what time of night it is." Sherlock Holmes already stood in the hallway just behind the other man, though his disinterested gaze was settled on the woman in the doorway. He swept his eyes down her for only a moment, before stating, "Very good, this way."

The woman huffed, "Well _hello_ to you, too, Sherlock."

Glaring slightly, John said, "You could have at least answered the bloody door, Sherlock! It's not polite to ask a lady to…" His rant quickly died out, as he swung his head back in the woman's direction. "Excuse me, but _who_ are you again?"

The woman went to answer, but Sherlock beat her to the punch. "Oh, yes. John, this is Kagome. Higurashi Kagome to be exact. Kagome, this is John Watson, my current flatmate." He turned on his heel, saying, "Now, if you will excuse us, John, Kagome and I have some very important work to discuss."

John shook his head slightly, watching Sherlock trek back toward his room.

"Um, _excuse me?_ " Kagome giggled slightly when the blonde turned his stunned expression back toward her. "Could I come inside now?"

"Oh, _um,_ yes, of course." John moved out of the doorway just slightly, allowing the tiny woman enough room to pass safely into the flat. Her hair brushed along his arm lightly when she turned to gift him with a bright smile, and he nearly blurted out his next question. "How do _you_ know Sherlock?"

Her gaze whipped back in his direction, her smile growing. "Oh, here and there," she said casually. There was an ounce of mischief hidden in her deep blue eyes, as she tapped her finger against her cheek. "We've known each other for quite a while, though, if you're really curious."

Blinking at the vague answers, John asked, "How long is quite a while?"

 _"Hmph,"_ she chuckled. "Are you sure that you're only Sherlock's flatmate, Mr. Watson? You sound somewhat jealous that he would be asking for someone to visit him at this time of night in order to help him with his… _work."_

 _"No!"_ John cried. "We are _not_ a couple! Why does everyone keep asking that?"

Her near silent giggle was rather cute.

 _"Kagome."_ The bored drawl of his voice drew John's attention away from the beauty standing in the hallway, as he took the moment to throw Sherlock a rather dark look. It was _his_ fault, after all, that everybody in every bloody corner of England seemed to think that they were _together._ "I've approximated that we only have fourteen hours and twenty-seven minutes until our killer strikes again. The clock is ticking."

John just shook his head when the Consulting Detective disappeared into his room once again.

"Well, it was nice meeting you, Mr. Watson—"

"John, just John," he corrected her.

 _"—John,_ then." She nodded, adding, "I'm sorry it could not be on better terms, but I'm positive that you know just how demanding he can be at times."

 _"Uh,_ yes," he sighed. "It's fine. Don't mind me at all. I'm going to go lay down for a bit, y'know, before he decides to drag one of us across London in search of whatever it is that he needs."

"I'm sorry for keeping you then." Her smile softened into one of sympathy and understanding, as she stated, "I'm sure your leg probably starts to bother you after staying up into the night with Sherlock."

There was an implication somewhere in that sentence, but John chose to ignore it for the moment. Instead, he asked, "How did you know about my leg?" He could not help but wonder if Sherlock had told her, though found it unlikely that the man was sharing his daily life with the woman.

"You're leaning rather heavily onto the door now that you've turned around to face me," she replied. "I can only assume by your posture that you probably have a psychosomatic limp in your right leg. It bothers you from time to time, doesn't it?"

John felt his mouth open slightly.

There was almost a sigh in Sherlock's voice, as he said, "As fascinating as I find it that you were able to deduce that fact so easily, Kagome, I am certain that we both wish for this killer to be caught, don't we?"

"Oh, don't even _try_ to make me feel guilty about _your_ problems," Kagome growled. However, with a slight nod in John's direction, she turned on her heel and finally marched her way down the hall. Her nose tilted into the air with a small huff of air, as she stopped to glare at him for attempting to do such a thing. _"Dick."_

Sherlock merely smiled somewhat, ushering the woman into his room and shutting the door behind him with a slight _click._

John blinked several times until a thought struck him.

…Had Sherlock taken _off_ his shirt?

* * *

 **Note:** Silly one-shot that I'm _maybe, possibly_ going to write a second chapter for. Don't shoot me. - _KibaSin_


End file.
